A big Surprise for Luke
by MegaSRG13
Summary: Shun has a secret that he is keeping from his boyfriend, Luke. Will Shun tell Luke the truth?


**_My surprise present for Luke_**

 _ **By Mega SRG12**_

It's been two months since Luke and Shun started dated and so far it's been pretty good. The two of them used to be childhood bestfriends but, now since Luke invited Shun up to his penthouse while his parents and his siblings were away...The two of them hook up and have sex many times.

Shun's fantasy has come into reality and he got the guy of his dreams and also speaking of Shun have both male and female parts since he was supposed to be a twin...Shun can also get pregnant which leaves to the question...Is Shun's having Luke's baby?

Shun been having stomach cramps lately along with throwing up; Luke was being caution as he ask Shun what's wrong with him but, Shun just keeps telling him that it's nothing and that it might be food poison.

Luke nods his head as he take his boyfriend's words but, when Luke went over to see Shun and his family...Luke decided to have a private conversation with Shun's brothers, Johnathan and Cole about Shun's condition because he is very concern of him.

Luke was wearing a grey shirt with blue diem jeans with a pair of light brown slip on shoes and a black hat. Luke is very cool with Johnathan and Cole beside they treat him like brothers.

Shun went to chat with his parents and his little sister, Veronica outside while Luke along with Shun's brothers, Johnathan and Cole stay in the living room as they were having a guy talk.

" Congratulation you and my little bro been dating for two months now!" Johnathan congratulate Luke Ross. " I know you two were meant to be together."

" Yeah, You have always be there for my big brother and treat him like a lady which it is what Shun always wanted and you ignore the critics who talks about you two." say Shun's younger brother, Cole.

" I don't care about what people says, I love Shun and he loves me." Luke says. " That's what all matters."

" Damn right." Johnathan gave Luke a handshake. Johnathan has long black dreadlocks with brown eyes. He's tall and built looking sort of look like a Lil Wayne but different. " So, what you want to tell us?"

" Glad you mention it because I think something wrong with Shun." say Luke.

" Like what?" Cole questioned him.

" Last week, Shun was complaining that he was having cramps and then he started throwing up non stop." said Luke.

" What did Shun say about it?" Johnathan question him.

" He say that it might be food poison." Luke answered as he was making a worried face.

" So...What you think about it? You think Shun's pregnant?" Johnathan questioned him.

Luke was being clueless as he don't know, " I don't know maybe? We been having quite a lot so, it's just a possibility."

" I believe Shun will tell eventually on what's bothering him, you need to talk to him soon." Cole tells Luke. " It's a good think that you staying over here for the weekend. Maybe Shun will tell you on Valentine's day."

" Yeah. Thanks guys for listening." Luke thank both Cole and Johnathan.

Johnathan gave Luke a handshake as he smile at him, " Anything bro, you family now!"

* * *

Shun pull his sister, Veronica to the side as he want a private conversation with her because there's something bugging him which he needs to get something out of his chest.

" What's wrong Shun, why are you acting so weird?" Veronica questioned her big brother.

" Veronica, there's something I want to tell you and I don't want you to tell the others." Shun said. " Promise me."

" Okay, I swear." Veronica replied. " What's going on with you?"

" I'm pregnant with Luke's baby." Shun answered as he told his sister, Veronica the truth.

Veronica gasped. She couldn't believe that her brother is pregnant with Luke's child who is the hottest rich kid.

" Oh my gosh! You are having Luke's child? I'm so jealous of you." Veronica said.

" Really V?" Shun questioned her.

" Sorry, so how you know you are pregnant or not?" Veronica questioned him. " Did you buy a pregnancy test?"

" No, I went to a doctor and they did a check on me and say that I'm two weeks pregnant." Shun answered.

" OMG! So, how you told your baby-daddy Luke yet?" Veronica questioned him.

" Nope." Shun answered.

" Why Not? Luke deserves to know the truth Shun!" Veronica said.

" I know, I know! I'm just scared alright." Shun said as he started crying into tears. " I don't want Luke to leave me."

" Leave You? Shun, Luke loves you! Luke is very serious being in a relationship with you especially he changed his facebook status in a relationship with you. You need to have a private conversation with him." Veronica tells her brother.

Shun nods his head as he smile at his sister, " Okay, I'll tell him. Thank You V!"

" Anytime bro!" Veronica replies back.


End file.
